Love unexpected
by Avlbane
Summary: MOVIE VERESE Celena finds an injured albino and cares for him.But there is danger writen in his red eyes.Could he be who she thinks he is, Who are these men he hates so,and why does he, And what is this strange feeling she has for him,could it be...love?
1. A taste of freedom

I HAVE RETURNED! I've revamped the story(corrected spelling, grammar, etc.) and have new chapter up too! Now, you may ask how that is, when It says I still only have five chappies in this fic. Well I combined chapters two and three since one was really short. Okay, well then on we go!

Italics words from a letter Bold emphasized words Though Character/ point of view change  
  
Love Unexpected  
  
Chapter #1  
  
Celena sighed, pushing a contrary curl of hair back into place, and continued reading he brother's letter.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together. Two weeks was barely enough time to catch up with every thing I've missed! Millerna and I will be home in two months time. The remaining soldiers are trying to rebuild the clan. Things are really a mess. This will most likely be my last letter for awhile. We're on a new ship almost every day, so I doubt your letters could find me. When I return we'll celebrate your birthday ten times over, that's a promise!  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
Love,  
Allen  
  
Yes today she was sixteen. No fun if you haven't got a family to celebrate with. she thought. Well she did plan to go to town. Their estate lay at least 15 miles away. All of her friends lived in town. Of course her friends had both their parents and all their siblings close by. She on the other hand was an orphan and had a brother, and soon to be sister in law, in the Abaherachi!  
  
She placed the letter on the table and continued getting ready. She wore her favorite dress, black and red velvet. She bushed her curly, boy cut, blond hair readying herself for the day ahead.  
  
The wind whipped through his snowy hair and on to his ivory flesh. For years he'd been caged like an animal, though not physically, his soul wasn't free. He was never truly a broken animal; not even Folken could fully tame him. This became evident in battle. He was so vicious he had well earned his reputation of insanity. Only his followers truly knew it was his wolves' heart that crazed him so.  
  
But that was over now they were free again. He urged his horse to go faster, leaving the others to follow the thick trail the dragon lord left in his wake. Better than fire and brimstone was the mutual feeling of all four. The remaining dragonslayers continued their joyous journey, unaware that in the shadows _they_ were watching: waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
  
So did ya like it? Two reviews to tell me ta continue, kay? Please review .AND NO FLAMES EXECPTED!!!


	2. The fallen one

Disclaimer: Now is their any one out their that honestly believes I own Escaflowne?! Okay I have $29.00 dollars to my name! Of course I don't own Escaflowne!  
  
A/N: Writer's block is the devil! Sorry, I just thought you'd all like ta know that! Sorry for takin so long. Hey if any of you have read A New Beginning I could really use some help with it! So be kind and help me out okay!  
  
Italics words from a letter Bold emphasized words Though Character/ point of view change  
  
Love Unexpected  
  
Chapter #2  
  
Celena saddled her horse and tied her cloak around her thin pale shoulders.  
  
"Ready Sherazaid?" she whispered to the jet-black beast, gently patting his snout.  
  
He nickered softly, affectionately nuzzling her shoulder with his nose. The creature could sense her worry. Ever since she had awakened there was hint of worry in her she could not shake. I'm just worried about Allen and the others, that's all.  
  
"Let's go Sherazaid," she urged and off they went.  
  
The horse knew well to avoid the roads. They never took them. Celena preferred the peaceful open fields to the dusty roads that crawled with the hustle of the village. It was a beautiful day. Maybe this birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"Lord Dillandu?"  
  
The young albino turned to see who had addressed him.  
  
"What is it Chesta?"  
  
"There is an uneasy feeling in the air, my lord. Like some thing bad is going to happen."  
  
"Stop worrying. Nothing can happen that we can't handle!"  
  
Suddenly, as if out of no where, an arrow whizzed between the two of them. Dillandu felt a quick sting of pain run across his cheek. He reached up to touch it and found a crimson stain on his fingertips.  
  
His pale face was flushed with anger. He drew his sword ready for the on coming attackers. They were solders, black dragon solders. They encircled the four remain dragon slayers, who had backed the horse into a circle to avoid an attack from behind.  
  
"There are twenty of them and four of us! We've had worse odds right?"  
  
"They don't seem to be interested in a particular one off us, so here what we do. On my say so we split up. If their smart they'll up evenly, that means five for each of us. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"Okay, 1.2.3!"  
  
They split and, just as Dillandu had said, they pursers came in teams of five. Within minutes two of Dillandu's targets were dead. (Surprise, Surprise.) But a shout turned his attention away from the other three. Megal had been wounded; not badly but enough to stun him. A strong sudden pain near Dillandu's left shoulder tore him away from his wounded friend, for now he himself was wounded. Looked to find an arrow lodged but inches from his heart. It had penetrated his body leaving the tip revealed in his back. A hiss of pain left his lips but before he could recover another surge of pain engulfed; though this time the blow came from a sword. It left a deep bloody gash across Dillandu's chest, but leaving the one who dealt the blow dead on the ground. Two more The archer was the first to go. The last one proved much harder to beat. Dillandu tried desperately to get a shot but to no avail. Every time he tried he was given painful sensations from the other mans blade. It began and rain heavily. Dillandu and the others were quickly losing strength.  
  
Suddenly Dillandu was thrown from his horse. He rolled several feet, not helping his already broken ribs. He must have blacked out be cause the next thing he knew the fighting had stopped. From his position on the ground he could see his three companions where thrown oven the back of one of the fallen men's horses.  
  
"What should we do with the leader?" one of the black dragon solders commented.  
  
Dillandu heard footsteps coming towards him. Then there was pain. The man kicked him violently in the ribs, rolling him onto his back. Dillandu coughed, violent wracking coughs that brought up blood.  
  
"Leave him. He'll die soon any way." And with that they left Dillandu to die wet, cold, and completely alone.  
  
He felt some thing touch his face, something soft and leathery. It was his horse, Veona. The creature settled it self on the ground. Dillandu let his weak tired body rest it against the horse's side. Dillandu closed his eyes wishing for nothing more than sleep... dark, painless, peaceful sleep.

"Of course! It's my sweet sixteen, I'm finally starting to enjoy my self and it rains! No it couldn't even wait till I get home!" Celena ranted. The cold droplet chilled the back of her neck even through her thick cloak.  
  
Then something caught her eye. She pushed Sherazaid faster wishing to investigate. The sight she saw nearly made sick. There were several bodies and...pieces... of bodies strewn about. By their armor she could tell they where Blackdragons. But she came across one solder who wore no armor. He was leaned against his horse's side. The beast was gently nudging her master as if to awaken him.

He won't wake she thought, seeing the blood that had pooled around the solider and his protector.

The horse looked at Celena with great pleading eyes, asking her to help it's master. Celena was forced to give in. She leapt down from the saddle and went to him. She probed his neck for a pulse and, to her utter amazement, she found one. It was weak, but it was there; the problem was he wasn't breathing. Celena laid his body down flat and attempted to get him breathing again. After several tries it worked. She rolled him on to his side to avoid him choking. Deep coughs wracked his thin body. He coughed up blood, water, and what looked like everything he'd eaten the day before. Celena was used to blood and gore though, she had seen her handle much, much worse.  
  
With some difficulty, she got the young man onto Sherazaid and climbed on behind him. His head lolled against Celena's shoulder; his warm and rapid breath on her bare throat. His horse followed close behind. Celena prayed she could make it in time to save the young man from bleeding to death. The thought made her cringe. She whispered to Sherazaid. She gained speed but had only one thought... Please don't die

Dillandu hovered at the verge of consciousness. Pain. It consumed him. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes or even tense his body. His lungs burned for more oxygen but his body would not allow him to breathe any harder.  
  
Darkness took over and he became lost to the darkness in painless sleep once more.  
  
Celena felt the young man's body go limp in her arms. She knew that if she didn't get him help soon, he would surely die.

The sight of the manor was a welcome one. She steered Sherazaid into the stable and dismounted, then slowly pulled her companion from the horse. She was as gentle as possible. It was difficult, she was rather small and thin and the young man's limp body was heavy. She placed his arm over her shoulder and placed a hand around his willowy waist.

It seemed she had walked an eternity when she reached the manors large oak doors. She slapped the large iron knocker into the fine wood, full force. She rapped five times before the door began to creak open. Standing there was the small kitchen boy, Eric. Eric was the only seven and lived at the manor with his Aunt, the cook. Celena had a feeling things were about to get really difficult. With only herself and a child to care for the young man she was holding things, more than likely, weren't about to get any easier... for either of them.


	3. Time is of the essence

Sorry it took so long to get this fic up. I've been working on my original fic plus schools been hell! I apologize for any spelling mistakes; my spell check does not want to cooperate.  
  
A/N: this chapter gets kinda graphic for those of you who have weak constitutions. Detailed medical stuff painful ranting the such. It was hard to write this because I really hurt dilly in this chappie. But there is also some sweetness. Now I need to clear a few things. The other slayers aren't dead(yet?) and Celena will most defiantly NOT be a Mary Sue. She gets some good ass kickin scenes a lil'bit later.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own esca, never have, and sadly never will.(  
  
Love Unexpected  
  
Chapter#4  
  
Celena half dragged, half carried the young man down long corridor to the first bedroom available. Eric was trying to help support the older boys weight but he was small and his efforts were all but fruitless. He ran ahead and opened the door wide so that Celena and her burden could properly maneuver through the small door way. She, as gently as possible, placed him on the bed so that he was laying on his right side, to avoid the arrow causing any more damage.  
  
"Eric, I need you do get me some thing's alright," the child nodded in coherence and Celena continued, " I need you to go to the kitchens and boil some water and bring it to me with some towels and a knife. Bring it here then grab the metal box underneath Allen's bed and bring me a set of his clothes. Got it all?"  
  
The little buy nodded. "Good, now go, quickly." The young thing tore out of the room like wild fire.  
  
"Now to deal with you," she whispered, turning back the man on the bed. She shed her sopping wet cloak, leaving it in an abandoned pile on the floor, and rolled up her sleeves. She wished that Allen or Millerna were here, but she, Eric, and the stranger would be the only inhabitants of the manor for the next three days. And that was only if the stranger lived that long. That thought making itself present to her she set to work.  
  
Celena checked his pulse to find it weak and fluttering. She watched as chest rose and fell with his rapid, shallow breathing. Each time would exhale flecks of crimson would stain his colorless lips. Sitting next to him she began assessing the damage that the sword wound had done as well as his broken ribs. There was little that could be done for the arrow for the time being. The gash would need stitching but it needed to be cleaned first.  
  
Right on time young Eric appeared in the door with a large bowl full of steaming water, a knife, and an arm full of towels.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long miss, but I didn't want to risk spilling it. I'll go get those other things now." he said, setting the supplies down on the table and once again running from the room.  
  
Grabbing the knife she began cutting away the red and black jacket, running the blade through the thick tough leather, revealing his once white under shirt which was now dyed a deep, ugly shade of red. That too was shredded and tossed away. Now she could see the wicked black arrow that protruded from his chest. It almost made her want to turn away. almost. She knew the albinos life depended on her ability to take care of these injuries.  
  
She wet one of the towels and cleaned the tender flesh around the entrance and exit wounds , removing the blood and grim. She was so enthralled in her work she barely noticed that Eric had returned to the room. She placed her fingers around the shaft of the arrow, near the flesh and began to cut the it just below the fletching. Moans emitted from the stranger's mouth as painful vibrations from the arrow ran threw his body. This was taking much to long. Celena stopped a fourth of the way through the wood. Taking a hold of the fletching, she snapped the tip.  
  
The young man let out a violent cry of pain at the action and started withering , desperately trying to get away from Celena's steady grip. She heard the calmer of something metal hitting the floor, whipping her head up to see. There stood little Eric his face white with horror.  
  
"It had to be done Eric. Now bring me those things, quickly."  
  
She turned back to her patient , who had calmed slightly. She felt pity for him as she took hold of the arrow tip and pulled the arrow the rest of the way through chest. The albino's lids flew open, his crimson eyes wide with pain. He struggled against the pain his breath caught tightly in his chest. Celena held a towel to the wound in hopes of stopping the flow of blood. He began to cough and splutter, blood trickling out from the corners of his mouth.  
  
Celena grabbed the bandages that had been in the metal case and bound the wound tightly. She then set to cleaning and stitching the gash along his abdomen. Placing soft pads against his fractured ribs she bound them too.  
  
She stood back looking at the scene. Eric sat in the corner pasty white. The nights events had been a lot for a small child to handle. The young man on the bed was breathing harshly and blood and bandages and bits of torn clothing were everywhere. She turned towards the basin in the wash room to wash her hands, when something caught her wrist. I was the young stranger.  
  
"p-please don't leave me. Please don't l-leave angel...I-I don't want t-to die alone. Stay with while I die. P-" he was cut off as harsh cough wracked his frail body, leaving him gasping for air .  
  
"shh." she whispered brushing his silver hair from his eyes, "it's all right. I'll be back in a moment." His grip on her wrist loosened. She quickly washed her hands in the basin and wiped them on her skirt.  
  
She sat on the bed and pulled the dry clothing onto the young man to avoid him becoming any worse off than he was. Gently she pulled his shoulders into her lap, his head resting in the crook of her arm. She dipped a clean rag into the bowel of now cool water, and dabbed it along his face cleaning him of sweat and dirt and blood.  
  
"Eric could you go make some tea, please." The child, still in shock from the previous moments, quickly complied.  
  
She turned back to the stranger, who was looking at her with half lidded red eyes. Celena studied him now that things had calmed. He was quite handsome, despite his lack of...color... He was well toned though rather thin looking, but one could see he was definitely strong.  
  
She wet the cloth again and wiped the blood from his slightly parted lips. She gave him a comforting smile.  
  
" t-thank you." He whispered suddenly, so soft it could almost not be heard.  
  
She was not quite sure what he meant but still replied " your welcome" in hopes of quieting him. He needed rest.  
  
"Do you have a name angel?" he whispered softly  
  
"Celena Schezar. Yours?"  
  
"Dillandu Albatou" He was suddenly over taken by another fit of coughs. They subsided and he opened his mouth to speak again, but Celena placed her fingers to his lips in protest as Eric entered carrying the tray of tea.  
  
"Shh. master Dillandu you are grievously injured and you must rest." Eric handed her a mug and she dropped a few drops of a clear liquid into it. "Your developing a fever, this will help calm it and ease the pain."  
  
She tipped the mug against his lips until it almost gone. He had passed into unconsciousness. Celena cursed silently. He was to drink all of it if it where to have any effect. She hesitated for only a moment . It wasn't a real kiss, right?  
  
She slowly took a small bit a the tea between her lips and gently pressed the against Dillandu's, letting the tea flow from her mouth into his. She repeated the process until the tea was gone.  
  
It was nearly 12:00a.m. by the time she finished Eric had fallen asleep in the large arm chair across the room. She sat in the chair with Eric in her lap and began the long night watch.


	4. The awakening

Whoa. It has takin me forever to this chappie up. Gomen nasai for all my faithful readers. I had a hell of a writer's block. I promise I will update more often from now on, I swear. Any who on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, never have, never will (but ya can't stop a girl from dreamin!)  
  
Dillandu wasn't sure how long he lay in darkness before the pain dragged him to the surface of consciousness once more. At first it was the slight tremors that ran from his shoulder wound, but sudden surge of pain brought him back fully.  
  
He lay there, to weak and into much pain to recognize his surroundings, but he could make out gentle face. With her pale eyes and flowing curls she could only be an angel. Suddenly the angel turned her back and walked away. He grabbed at her, pleading that she not leave him to die alone. The rest was all a blur.  
  
Celena awoke to soft moaning. She hadn't even realized she had dozed off. Eric was still quietly curled up on her lap. Her eyes traveled to where the soft sounds were coming from. The young Albino, Dillandu, was tossing restlessly about, his face taunt and drawn with pain.  
  
She gently slid out from beneath Eric and moved towards the bed. Wringing a cloth in the basin of cool water, she bathed his face and chest slowly. It seemed to quiet him a little.  
  
Celena internally berated herself for dozing off. His fever had risen while she had slept. His pale cheeks were flushed a light pink, and he panted for breath between his slightly parted lips. His body was so very weak.  
  
During the night he had awakened in small intervals, usually just longer enough for Celena to give him what was needed and mumble something incoherent, before surrendering to weariness once more. Celena could fell the compassion and pity tug at heart as she watched him struggle to breath.  
  
"I had better go make so tea, maybe some broth too. No doubt he'll be hungry when he comes to," Celena thought aloud.  
  
So hot...so very, very hot. His body felt as though it were burning from the inside out. And there pain. It hurt so much just to breath. His mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. His shoulder throbbed with each pulsating beat of his heart. It took all his strength just to pry his eye lids open.  
  
The surroundings Dillandu saw were strange to him. He was in a large, richly furnished room with pale violet walls. The bed in witch he lay bore a canopy of rich, black, velvet hangings the matched the bed sheets. Directly across from the oak bed laid huge fireplace in witch a few embers still glowed. In the chair near the hearth a small figure was curled up sleeping. It appeared to be a child, no older than seven or eight years of age. Most likely the child of his of his obviously wealthy caretaker.  
  
He was abruptly pulled from his thought as her some one coming down the hall. The door opened to a young blond woman with a pale but cheery face.  
  
"Oh good you're awake"  
  
So did ya like. R&R and you get an you get a new chappie. I've already started on it so it won't take nearly as long to get up. oh and thanks all who reviewed the last chapter


	5. You remind me of someone?

I'M BACK! FINALLY! Here's the story, my old computer crashed taking all my updated files with it to the grave. I just got my new comp updated and everything downloaded. That's why I took so long for me to update! P.S. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Surprised, Dillandu jolted up in the bed; the natural instinct of a warrior. Pain laced up his torso, and stole the breath from his lungs. He felt the wounded flesh on his chest tear. His head spun and coughs racked his body. There came a hot coppery taste in his mouth.

In his pain, Dillandu didn't hear the patter of the young women's feet as she rushed to his side. She cradled him against her as the coughing fit subsided. Fully exhausted, he collapsed against her; trying vainly to catch his breath. She held him for a long moment as he tried to regain his composer.

"Master Dillandu, you are wounded and ill. You shouldn't move." She said; her voice soft and gentle.

She reached around behind her to grasp the steaming mug from the bed side table.

"Drink this. It will help with the pain."

Gently, she brought the cup to his lips and helped him drink. Almost immediately Dillandu felt the sweet intoxication of the anistetics as they began to numb his body. Celena's concern, however, lay in the quickly spreading crimson stain on his night shirt. He had torn the stitches in chest.

She felt Dillandu relax against her moments later. Laying him down once more, she striped him of the ruined shirt and soiled bandages. She supposed, now that she could see the wound, that his tearing it was probably for the better. Mixed along with the blood, was the thick yellowish pus of infection. That was more than likely also the source of the fever. She washed the wound, re stitched it, and bandaged him back up once more.

He struggled very little, obviously being quite out of it from the herbal tea she had administered. She took a seat close to his head and stroked his soft hair, as he looked her over with half lidded eyes.

Suddenly he spoke, voice barley a whisper.

"You are so beautiful."

Celena felt a flush rise on her cheeks.

" but you remind me of some one." His voice trailed away, as he feel asleep once more.

Next Chapter will have more plot...I promise!


	6. Mutual feelings

Disclaimer; don't own Escaflowne

A/N: Whohoo for spring break!This chapter is dedicated to Lilly…and all my other reviewers! Sorry guys. This will be the last chapter for a bit.Got exams comin up so I gotta study.

* * *

"Well, I see some one is feeling better." Celena said as she came in with the promised bowel of broth.

Dillandu cocked his head to look at her. After being here for three days he had finally found the strength to sit up on his own. He gave Celena a small smile in return as she shut the door with her hip.

Dillandu liked her. She was quiet and gentle, but her eyes revealed a hidden strength. She had taken him into her home, saved his life, but she never questioned him. She seemed so familiar, though. She reminded him of an old enemy…but whom? Dillandu shook it off. Friends were hard come by in times like these, and he defiantly was passing up the chance to gain Celena's trust.

"After your finished I'd like to look over your wounds again, make sure you're healing properly," Celena commented as she placed the bowel of broth on the nightstand.

Celena and Dillandu chatted lightly as he ate. Celena desperately wanted to questions him, but she knew it would be better to wait…he would talk when he was ready. Wounds of the flesh run deep, but wounds of the heart run deeper still, Celena knew this better than anyone.

Celena sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the peaceful conversation. But still, she itched to know about the strange albino's past.

* * *

Dillandu liked it here…with Celena. But he knew he couldn't stay. He had to find the others. If they were still alive… no he mustn't think that way. He would find them; he would rescue them like he always did. 

"Celena, how long will I have to stay here," he questioned instantly wishing he hadn't.

Celena was takin aback. What reason would he have not to stay? Was it her?

'Stop thinking like that Celena. You've only know the man for three days, much of which he was either unconscious or delirious.' She told herself.

"I-I don't know. It all depends on how quickly your body heals. Why?" Celena couldn't help but sound a little hurt.

Dillandu felt a twinge of guilt at the hurt in the young women's voice.

"I, umm, I have to find someone…someone very important to me," What else could he say?

Someone important to him…a lover perhaps. Of course! It was so obvious! That must have been why he had no armor and no possessions when she found him. He must have been robbed of his money, but fought valiantly for his love. Allen had even said that they had found women with the Black Dragons once or twice. Poor Dillandu.

"Of course. As soon as you're healed, I will provide you with what ever you need for your journey."

"Thank you…so much" Dillandu answered.

Celena collected his bowel and left the chamber without another word. Dillandu hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings. For some reason Dillandu worried about her feelings, a strange emotion to him. He had never truly felt this way about anyone. With his slayers, he was the leader and they his companions. He made the rules and the followed them. This was different. He couldn't explain it. It was just a strange need to be near her, the strange need to make her happy. What was this strange new emotion? Could it be…love?

* * *

Allen Schezar looked out on the barren wasteland. Once it had been a great city and soon it would be one again. 

"Allen," came Millerna's soft voice as she wrapped her arms round his waist," what are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about how good it will feel to have a home again, to be with Celena again, to be able to watch her and keep her safe again…like I should have been doing all along."

"Oh Allen you put to much blame on yourself. Celena loves you no matter where you are. She understands why you aren't always there."

"That's' not the point. She the only family I have left."

"Well then what does that make me," replied Millerna with mock hurt in her voice.

Allen gave a small smirk, "You're not family yet."

Millerna giggled as she snuggled closer to him. It had been so long since she had seen Allen smile. But the happiness would be short lived as a dark shadow ascended over the horizon.


	7. Authors note

Author's note.

Sorry it's been so long guys. My fan fics have kinda of taken the backseat to my school work this year. I'm nearly finished with the next chapter and it should be posted some time in February. Thanks for your patience and all the reviews.


End file.
